


Surprise?

by pledis_17



Series: The story of the Lee Family [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, happy late bday jeonghan! love you baby!, lots of crying lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pledis_17/pseuds/pledis_17
Summary: Jihoon plans a surprise birthday celebration for Jeonghan and ends with lots of tears.





	Surprise?

“You know how Jeonghan is going to act is this a good idea?” Seokmin asks as he grabs a 12 pack of soda from the shelf.

Jihoon shrugs as he shucks a bag of Lays into the shopping cart, “A surprise for him? It is a great idea, he is turning 27 and it is his first birthday with Seungcheol.”

“But, you acting like you don’t remember his birthday. Isn’t that going to hurt his feelings? You know for a fact that he loves to sulk and if he is being forgotten on his birthday that’ll tear him apart.” Seokmin explains with a slight shrug, “Don’t you think?”

Jihoon pouts a little cause maybe he didn’t think that far into Jeonghan’s big birthday surprise he’s had planned since the last week of September. Jihoon didn’t want Jeonghan to be upset but he wanted Jeonghan to be completely off guard with what they had planned especially with what him and Seungcheol have planned. In the end, Jihoon assumes that Jeonghan will feel incredibly thankful rather than upset at least he hopes he does. 

“Who told you to pay so much attention to my husband, mhm, why do you know him so well?” Jihoon tuts as he continues to mark things off of his list, “Just be useful and grab some cookies from the shelf.”

“I have known Jeonghan my entire life, and I tend to be his favorite out of the two so I know a thing or two about your husband.” Seokmin scoffs causing Jihoon to punch him hard in the side as he walks off.

Jihoon has about five hours still to get everything together and set up, he even asked Jeonghan’s assistant, Nayoung to pile up any type of work and even hold back on work for him as well. Jihoon needed any distractions for the older to keep him at bay for awhile, and it has Jihoon on edge praying that today does go as well as planned. It did hurt a little to not wish Jeonghan a happy birthday this morning and Jihoon is trying to forget the image of Jeonghan’s fallen face after no sweet birthday kisses. 

“Jihoon?” 

Jihoon looks up to see Jonghyun, a fellow coworker of Jeonghan’s across the aisle and he feels himself tense up. Jihoon used to not be particularly fond of Jonghyun from a specific incident of him being a bit too touchy with Jeonghan at a business dinner about a year ago, it still sits unsettling with Jihoon. Jihoon stiffens a wave as Jonghyun comes his way with a buttercream cake wedged at his side and some paper plates.

“What’s up? I am surprised you and Seungcheol aren’t at the office with balloons and gifts galore.” Jonghyun asks with an arched brow.

Balloons. Jihoon needed to add that to his list.

“Oh yeah, well Cheol is at school right now and we just want Jeonghan to enjoy his work day since I assumed you guys would do something with him or the kids would.” Jihoon mummers tugging at the string on his hoodie.

Jonghyun nods slowly taking in what Jihoon has said, “It may not be my area to step in but did you and Jeonghan get in a fight? He came kind of sulky and Nayoung told me to get a cake and he is at Seungcheol’s old orphanage with the kids so he is okay now but he seems down.”

Jihoon grips a bit tighter on the rail of the basket as he inhales shakily, “I, uh, we didn’t fight but thank you for getting him a cake. Just, don’t say anything to him about seeing me or anything okay? Also, don’t let him eat too much cake cause yeah just don’t can you do that?” 

Jonghyun nods and salutes Jihoon before shuffling down the aisle nearly bumping into Seokmin. Jihoon just really hopes that Jonghyun can keep his mouth shut not just with Jeonghan but also with Nayoung. At least, Jeonghan is okay with the kids at the orphanage he is doing something he loves on a special day and that makes Jihoon feel at ease. Seokmin plops some extra ingredients for seaweed soup and other meals that Jeonghan’s mom would usually make for the older. The basket was nearly filled to the brim of snacks and treats along with beverages for the party and Jihoon sent Seokmin off to go get balloons blown up before he heads to the line.

Placing the groceries in the trunk and praying that Seokmin doesn’t pop the 27 number balloons, they head off back to their apartment. Seokmin offered his lungs to blowing up other balloons as the two managed to carry a good chunk of their groceries up before retrieving the rest. Jihoon had got Jeonghan’s mother's recipes laid out on the counter. 

He had about 4 hours till he had to pick up Seungcheol and 6 hours till Jeonghan would get home. It felt like it was crunch time cause Jihoon wanted everything to be perfect. It was a new birthday experience for him as a dad and he wanted to make it memorable. 

“Did Seungcheol make this?” Seokmin asks as he pops a piece of kimchi in his mouth. 

Jihoon adjusts his headband before he turns to see what exactly Seokmin was holding. It was a baby blue card with “Daddy!” and it had a bunch of jagged hearts and a portrait of Jeonghan. 

“He never calls Jeonghan that.” Seokmin says with an arched brow.

Jihoon shook his head, “Whenever he tries to convince us that he’s a big boy and that big boys don’t call their Dad, “Daddy” cause that’s what babies do. But, he usually calls him Daddy quite often. It’s really cute.” 

Seokmin smiles softly, “Did he just make a drawing? Or are you going to have him do an actual card?”

“He said his teacher was going to help him write another one at school. He had some idea that he could write 27 cards but he stopped at 3.” 

Seokmin can’t help but laugh as he goes back to busy himself with the balloons. It was quiet as they set up their living room for Jeonghan’s party. It wasn’t going to be anything big more personal and they’d have a different day for their friends. Even if they were going a bit far with the decorations and the food, Jihoon just wanted the best for Jeonghan cause he deserved it. 

“Nayoung texted you.” Seokmin says as he hears the ping of Jihoon’s phone, “She says Jeonghan is trying to come home for lunch since you haven’t answered his calls.”

Jihoon sighs, it wasn’t even intentional that he was missing his calls. Jihoon just is horrible hearing the sounds of his phone and Jeonghan knows that. 

“Tell her to keep him there and say we aren’t here or something. She is smart and she can cover this up. I know she can.” Jihoon mummers as he tastes the soup, and the food that was slowly coming together. It wasn’t Jeonghan’s mother’s standard but he wanted it to be good. 

The two go back to quietly setting up the room and Seokmin humming quietly. Jihoon loves when Seokmin sings, he’s singing to Ed Sheeran’s “Perfect” as he strings up the streamers through picture frames. 

“And you said that you had Wonwoo put together your video for Jeonghan?” Seokmin asks, “Is it too personal that I can’t see?”

Jihoon feels his cheek ting pink, cause it wasn’t too personal. But, if you knew Jihoon then you’d think it was too personal in his taste. It was a video of clips that Jihoon has been collecting since Seungcheol came into their life. And moments even beforehand, and some messages from Jeonghan’s parents and sister. A message from him and Seungcheol. Even awhile back, he had asked their friends for small messages and their boys. 

Wonwoo has happily put it together in a clean cut video at their place so Jeonghan wouldn’t stumble upon it. It was also incredibly hard to keep Seungcheol from saying anything to the other. Seungcheol was horrible at keeping secrets and the amount of candy bribing to keep him quiet since August has been horrible. 

“It’s not too personal just really fucking embarrassing.” Jihoon tuts as he sets the lid back on the soup.

“Cute.” Seokmin grins, “But? Do you want me to pick up, Seungcheol?”

Jihoon turns to the clock and sees it is almost 2 around the time Seungcheol is needed to be picked up. It meant that in a few hours that Jeonghan will be here and he still feels like he has so much to do. 

“Go ahead.” Jihoon says, “Bring his coat cause it’s getting colder.”

“Go it, captain.” 

Jihoon hears his phone buzzing to see a text from Jeonghan. 

“I’ll be home around 4. Everybody says I shouldn’t be working late. Is that okay?” 

Jihoon sighs cause he could tell that Jeonghan was sulking. He didn’t even mention his birthday cause he thinks Jihoon forgot. But, he knows in the end time that Jeonghan is really going to appreciate this. 

“Of course, see you then baby!”

It now left two hours to finish everything and Jihoon felt like he was on hyperdrive. Jihoon sets the table, makes sure to set up the two handmade cards on the coffee table and some streamers on the table. Jihoon pulls out two liters of Cola and some tea cause he never knows how Jeonghan feels plus Seungcheol likes sweet tea. 

Jihoon doesn’t even realize that Seungcheol and Seokmin are back until he feels a thump in his leg. He sees Seungcheol’s black tussled hair and he looks up with flushed cheeks and red lips probably from biting them. 

“Hi bug, how was school?” Jihoon asks crouching down to help Seungcheol out of his coat, “Good?”

“Mhm, Miss Rylee helped me with Daddy’s card.” Seungcheol says now showing a red card, “She even wrote it for me.” 

“The kids even signed a sheet for him since Seungcheol was so incredibly happy to tell everybody it was his Dad’s birthday.” Seokmin chuckles, “It’s really cute.” 

Jihoon takes the card and paper propping it with the others on the table. It looked very pretty and Jeonghan is going to fucking love it. 

“I’m just going to greet Jeonghan and I’ll come tomorrow and eat your leftovers.” Seokmin says, “Cause, I have a feeling that he’ll probably be a little bit whiny cause of it.” 

Jihoon rolls his eyes as he ruffles Seungcheol’s hair. Jihoon was prepping himself to deal with exactly what Jeonghan might be feeling. But, Jihoon just has to keep telling himself that it’s worth it. 

The three sit on the couch watching Paw Patrol. Seokmin hears the fumbling of the keys and shushes Seungcheol as they all fumble to their feet. They had all the food on the table and Jihoon felt almost nervous. 

Jeonghan looks down as he’s walking in, sliding his shoes off and tangling his hand through his hair and Seungcheol yells a loud “Surprise!”

Jeonghan cocks his head and smiles tiredly at the three of them wearing slanted party hats. Seokmin takes the first step forward and gives his hat to Jeonghan. He whispers a quiet greeting before exiting. 

“Happy birthday!” Seungcheol yells again as he runs to hug Jeonghan tightly around the leg. 

Jihoon watches Jeonghan inhale shakily as he hoists Seungcheol up and presses a kiss to his forehead. It lead it into multiple kisses on Seungcheol’s head. 

“Thank you, baby.” Jeonghan smiles, his voice wavering. 

“Uh, Happy Birthday?” Jihoon says, his whole planned out surprise speech and explanation disappearing as he stepped forward to his husband.

Jihoon feels like his chest is going to cave in when he sees a few  
tears fall down his cheeks. Jihoon stands a bit taller to cradle his cheek and kiss his lips. 

“I-I, I thought you guys forgot. I know everybody is busy and I just thought that maybe it was just a mishap or something? I tried not to be mad but I was so hurt and you guys did all of this.” Jeonghan cries, and it’s not a sob but a pained cry. 

“I know, and I’m so sorry that I did that. I saw Jonghyun and he thought we fought. Baby, it’s okay and I just wanted to make sure this birthday was something special.” 

“Daddy! Don’t cry! It’s your birthday and Papa got a cake.” Seungcheol whines, himself near to tears, “You have to be happy!” 

Jeonghan laughs as he allows his son to wipe his cheeks, “I am very happy, honey.”

Seungcheol is let down and he pulls out a chair for his Dad. Jihoon finally gives a proper kiss to Jeonghan and feeling his tear stained cheeks makes him feel incredibly hurt. He knew he’d be upset but not upset that he’d cry. 

The three eat dinner and Jeonghan is grinning when he recognizes his mother’s recipes. Seungcheol rambles about his day and they listen like always. As they finished up, Jihoon thought it was gift time. 

“Dude, go sit on the couch.” Jihoon says, and Jeonghan cocks an eyebrow. 

“Dude?”

“Ugh, baby, is that better? Go sit on the couch and take Seungcheol with you.” 

Jeonghan laughs as he grabs Seungcheol’s hand. Jihoon grabs the candles and cake following him slowly. They light the candles and sing in English and Korean. Jihoon watches as Seungcheol smears a glob of icing on Jeonghan’s cheek and luckily he gets it all on video.

“Daddy! We have cards and gifts but cards first.”

Jeonghan holds his hand out for the few cards on the table. Jeonghan can’t help but giggle as he sees Seungcheol’s classmates greetings.

“They were very happy to wish you a happy birthday.” Seungcheol says, “It was fun!”

“Be sure to tell them I say thank you okay?” and Seungcheol nods. 

Seungcheol’s red card, a card that Jihoon hasn’t even seen. He wasn’t sure if Jeonghan would cry or how he’d act. 

“Read it out loud, mhm?” Jihoon couldn’t help but be nosy. 

“Dear Dad, it’s your birthday. Papa said you’re 27 and that’s not that old. It’s my first birthday with you since you adopted me. You celebrated your birthday before coming to get me.” Jeonghan reads with a soft smile. 

“My teachers always say that manners is important. You guys tell me that too and to say thank you all the time. So, I just want to say thank you for being in my Dad. You make me laugh, you make me food when I’m sick, or you’re super nice to me when I get bad.” 

Jihoon sees Jeonghan inhale slowly, and the waterworks were soon to come back. 

“You’ve know me since I was a baby, small and scared of everything. Now, I’m a little bit bigger and still kind of scared. But, you take care of me so well. I wish I could get you like a helicopter or something big. But, I can’t but I can love you till I get old and wrinkly like a sponge and I think tha-“

Jeonghan hurriedly gives Jihoon the card as he covers his mouth to let his crying be muffled. 

“That’ll be enough. Dad, you gave me another chance of a family. I wish I could give you a gift that big and important like you gave me. My teacher says maybe when I get older I can. So, I hope she’s right. So like you and my teacher always say, Thank you for everything. Happy Birthday, Daddy.” 

Jihoon looks up to see Seungcheol standing on the couch (any other day they’d tell him to sit but he’d let this slide). His cheek smushed on top of Jeonghan’s head, he was also crying probably cause he made Jeonghan cry. 

“You need to stop crying, Daddy.” Seungcheol whimpers, “You keep making me cry.” 

“M’kay, I’m sorry baby.” Jeonghan snuggles as he kisses Seungcheol’s fist, “You just made Daddy really happy.” 

“My teacher fixed a lot, and she cried too. What I said wasn’t sad! It was happy. I don’t get why everybody cries.” 

Jihoon scoffs, and grabs a nearby box of tissues. The video was only going to make Jeonghan cry even more. Jihoon would save his gift and card for later. 

Seungcheol throws a blanket over the three of them and Jeonghan is caught off guard. Jihoon plays the video and it’s a soft song that Jihoon had wrote awhile back that Jeonghan could recognize. A bunch of clips of family, and friends shouting in Korean and English wishing happy birthday. Jeonghan chuckles and he grins at the site of his family. 

“Happy birthday, oppa! I miss you lots and I wish you’d come and visit us back here. We celebrated you here and will have soup. We will also call you and by the time it’s shown we probably have. I hope to see you guys and Seungcheolie soon.” His little sister yells happily and Jihoon feels Jeonghan squeeze his hand. 

His parents usher a similar message saying they’re proud of him and what he’s doing with the kids. They also really want to see Seungcheol and that they miss their oldest son. Jeonghan always thought his parents were so cute and he still feels beyond lucky to have them in his life. 

Some of Jeonghan’s hyungs were telling horrible stories of Jeonghan in college that left him flushing. Jihoon knew most of them and he was lucky that Seungcheol’s Korean was still limited cause he didn’t need to hear his Dad like that. 

“Jihoonie, it’s your lovely husband’s birthday.” Seokmin says cheekily in the video, “What do you have to say about him? What’s your birthday wish for him?”

Jihoon feels himself blushing as he straightens up a little. It was embarrassing to see himself like this on the screen again. 

“Uh, that he’s happy. And that he isn’t stressed and doesn’t get sick. He is 27 and still wakes up like he’s 18 which isn’t helpful cause we both are slow. I’m proud of him for finding his calling and helping kids even if his energy runs out fast. I’m still sickened by how much I love him.”

“Hey.” Jeonghan tuts with a pout, “Don’t be sick by it cause it’s beautiful!”

“I am lucky to have him as a husband and a father to Seungcheol. The terrible Angel nickname isn’t far fetched somebody as perfect as Jeonghan is almost unreal. I want to give him everything, he’s patient and kind with me. He knows I’m in school and he knows I love producing and even if it was hard in the beginning he really. Supports it? I’m thankful.” 

Seokmin coos and Jeonghan laughs when he hears Jihoon toss his slide. 

“And gifts for him?” 

“He’ll see later.” 

Jeonghan chokes and arches his brow which makes Jihoon shove him. 

Seungcheol’s clip was next full of him babbling how great his Dad is and that he hopes he gets a chocolate cake so he can eat it. Similar styling of his card and how when he grows up that he probably wants to help kids just like his Dad does. Jeonghan sniffled at that part and Jihoon thinks maybe the older is cried out. Then another clip of all of Jeonghan’s “nephews” played making the older laugh till his stomach aches. 

The video ends with a bunch of clips from Jihoon and including all of the moments where he thinks Jeonghan shines the brightest (which is all the time). Jeonghan presses kisses to both of them and can’t stop smiling.

“Thank you guys.” He says quietly, “I really do appreciate it. I love you both so much.”

Seungcheol grins and shouts it back just as loud. The two realize how late it is and how he needs to go get ready for bed. The routine is quieter than usual and Seungcheol gives Jeonghan a big kiss before crawling under the sheets. The parents say goodbye before parting to their room. Most of the food was eaten only small stuff that they had already moved to the fridge. But, they were both tired and wanted to sit. 

“My card basically says the same stuff in the video but still read it.” Jihoon says the minute Jeonghan hits the bed. The older gets up and opens the card seeing Jihoon’s handwriting fluidly across the page. 

Jihoon nips at his lip as he rocks anxiously as he sees Jeonghan’s brown eyes gliding with tears. Jihoon can’t help but blush cause for some reason he feels nervous. 

“Are you serious?” Jeonghan asks, with a wide smile. It was so heartwarming that Jihoon couldn’t help but lean in to kiss him. 

“Yeah, I know we’ve been talking about it and I think it’ll be a good time and what better time to finalize my decision than on your birthday.” Jihoon mummers as he kisses Jeonghan again a little bit harder. 

“Let’s go ahead and bring that baby in this house. Mhm? I think, by adding another gift in this home would be perfect.” Jeonghan mummers again, “I really think it would.”

Jihoon was so painfully in love, and it was hard for him to show that but he hopes that Jeonghan felt how loved he is today. He wants to start making Jeonghan feel like it everyday. Even if it was embarassing to be that vulnerable, Jihoon thinks Jeonghan deserves it. 

“I’m sorry for ignoring you and making you cry so much. I just wanted it to be perfect.” Jihoon mummers in Jeonghan’s chest. 

Jeonghan laughs as he pecks Jihoon’s forehead, “I know but maybe next time I’ll be prepared for it better? I think getting a kid made me even more sensitive. But, it was perfect and I love you so much.”

“I love you. Happy Birthday future father of two.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this planned for his birthday forever ago then I had to write it on my computer and then my computer broke so getting this posted kind of took a lot of time? So enjoy! Very soft and very sweet!


End file.
